


【辰菲】哥哥（三）

by Murdihilago



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 7





	【辰菲】哥哥（三）

（4）

黄铉辰醒来时，发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上，侧目望去，看见的是一个少年的睡颜。微起的红唇，勾起了他关于昨夜的记忆。

“……操。”

忍受着宿醉的头部剧烈疼痛，黄铉辰下意识地咒骂出声，而这一声恰好唤醒了躺在身旁的少年。

“……哥？”李龙馥揉揉朦胧的睡眼，看见黄铉辰揉着自己蓬松杂乱的卷毛，一脸的无可奈何。

“昨天……”黄铉辰欲言又止，对上李龙馥天真的眼神突然觉得心中一颤，扭回头，咬牙切齿地吐出几个字，“对不起……是我失态了。”

李龙馥看见这个外表看起来玩世不恭的哥哥红透的耳根，忽然觉得他其实也蛮可爱的。“没事……哥是遇到什么事了吗？”黄铉辰没有回答，愣了一会也不知该如何解释，最后低声地不知所云了一句，“要吃早饭吗？”

李龙馥点点头，跟着黄铉辰下了楼。周末的早晨，父母已经结伴出门，在一楼的餐桌上给两兄弟留下了粥。李龙馥想了想，这是两兄弟正式的第一次在同一张餐桌上吃饭。黄铉辰为李龙馥盛上了粥，随后也为自己盛了一碗。

气氛还是那么的尴尬，两人在无言中啄着碗里的米粥。五分钟后，黄铉辰却突然开了口：“我被甩了。”

“……嗯？”

“我是说，昨天我被甩了，所以才会喝多了。”

李龙馥十分惊讶于黄铉辰愿意给他说这些事。是因为他看到了他失态的样子吗？“……是怎么样一回事呢？”说实话，李龙馥心中是充满了真实的好奇，并不是虚情假意的寒暄。

黄铉辰顿了顿，低沉的声音开始讲述起缘由。“她把我甩了，在那条街上，我看见她跟别的男人搂抱了……她让我滚。”

你还能被绿？

李龙馥想要吐槽，但及时制止住了。他实在不懂，是什么样的女人能给他的哥哥，那么一个多金的、帅气的、意气风发的男人带上绿帽子。

“……”李龙馥不太懂怎样安慰人，但是他看见他的哥哥眉头又开始皱紧、眼中又是雾气满盈的时候，不由得又心中酥软了。

“不要哭呀……哥。”李龙馥想要摸摸他的头，还没等伸出手，就听到了黄铉辰的咒骂声。

“徐彰彬，我操你妈。”

？？？？？？？？？？

为什么是一个男人的名字？

“我喜欢男人啊，那个老头没告诉你么？”黄铉辰的语气又变得嚣张不羁，看着李龙馥瞪大眼睛活像翠迪的样子，心中涌起了猎奇的情绪。

想要逗逗他。想要挑逗他。

“所以啊，我昨天对你。”黄铉辰咬着汤匙，悠悠地舔了一下嘴唇，语气变得轻佻起来。

李龙馥盯着他的嘴唇，又想起昨夜那个深刻的吻，再次羞红了脸：“呀！！不要啊！！”

李龙馥看着自己的弟弟炸毛一般的从椅子上跳起，便也起身，绕过桌面直接向他逼近。李龙馥一步步后退，黄铉辰便一步步向前紧逼，渐渐地，便将李龙馥逼到了墙角。

金发的男人那咄咄逼人的目光让李龙馥感受到了灼热感，他感到自己好像要被对方的凌人盛气燃烧融化了。他忽然感受到一只手掌覆上了他的小腹，并且开始渐渐向下移动，最后覆上了他的分身。

他开始起了反应，在金发男人一深一浅的抚弄中，他渐渐变得坚硬。黄铉辰的脸向他的耳边凑近，伸出舌头舔弄他的耳廓顺势而下，随后吮吸住他的耳垂。一上一下的刺激下，在加上黄铉辰柔软的发丝在脸颊上的丝丝抚慰，李龙馥全身酥软，未能强忍住那一身微小的呻吟。

“是啊……我就是这样的人啊。”

黄铉辰低沉醉人的声音在他的耳边低吟，是诅咒，在李龙馥的神经末梢烙下罪恶的印记。


End file.
